


Honor Thy Father

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Deep Down, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was hate.</p></blockquote>





	Honor Thy Father

Connor melted into the Los Angeles night, devoid of emotion. He knew Angel hadn't been lying. He hadn't killed his father. Maybe on some level he had always known.

"God brought you to me". That's what he had been told over and over again throughout his childhood. He had thought that the statement was a declaration of parental love.

_I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes._

That's all he was.

He dusted the vampire he had come across, smiling grimly at the stake he held in his hand. Hatred for his father burned hot and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was hate.


End file.
